Mediating Dreams
by xdragonslayerx
Summary: The inubros are being coerced into liking each other. Brotherly love ONLY!Complete at last.
1. Part One: Only A Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha. I do not own the amazing song called "Broken Vow" sung by Josh Groban.

Only A Dream

By: xdragonslayerx

The demon lord of the western lands was in confusion. "Who are you?"

A cloaked figure shrugged her shoulders, "Just an old friend of your family's. My name is Mina, and I have come to give you a gift." She held out her right hand, a deep purple stone lay in it. The markings of dream were etched into it.

Cautious, Sesshomaru slowly walked forward to take the stone. "What is it?"

Mina shrugged her shoulders, "Just something that gives you a glimpse of a different life. It will be like a dream, thus the markings." She tapped them, "You must fall asleep, or be in a meditative state, with the stone in your hand, next to your heart. That's all it takes."

Sesshomaru looked at the thing now in his hand. Without a word, he turned to walk away.

Mina bowed and also turned to leave, but stopped short. "There is a warning, my lord."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow. "Some have found themselves trapped inside the dream sometimes, so be careful not to let that happen."

The demon lord nodded, "I shall remember." He turned and finally left. Mina did so as well.

The forest wherein Sesshomaru made camp seemed to be filled with all sorts of mysteries and enchantments. This was just one of the many odd occurrences that had made him wonder whether his choice to spend the night was ill-advised. After all, it was Jaken who had suggested it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried out the happy Rin. She was very tired, it was easy to see. Her eyes drooped and her steps were wobbling as she tried to welcome him.

"Rin, it is time for you to sleep." Night had fallen hours ago, and he knew she had been ready to rest before sunset. 'She must have been waiting for me,' he almost let out a sigh.

The girl didn't argue, but instead plopped down beside the dragon. "Goodnight, my lord." She curled, and just like that, she was out.

Sesshomaru walked over to a nearby tree. Sitting under it, he grasped the stone in his hand, and put it over his heart. Although he did not need sleep like mortals did, he could go through the process and get very close. He had not done so for fear it would make him lazy or weak as he had heard other demons become.

Closing his eyes, he could immediately begin to see the "glimpse" the woman had promised. He was in a garden, sakura blossoms were everywhere. Sesshomaru found himself feeling…peaceful, content, and…happy.

Those emotions never left him, and it made him upset. 'Why,' he wondered, 'am I like this?'

"Maru-chan!"

Sesshomaru found he didn't feel angry or suspicious. Instead, he turned to face the voice with a lightened heart. "Inuyasha?"

The boy had on his normal attire, his sword was also at his side, but the face was different. For the first time in Sesshomaru's long memory, he saw a full-blown, holding nothing back, smile directed at him. "Come on! Training is starting soon!"

Sesshomaru found himself saying something he never would have when in his right mind. "Do you love me, brother?"

_Tell me the words I never said,_

_Show me the tears you never shed,_

Inuyasha just laughed, "Of course I do, Maru-chan! Now, come on!" He grabbed the wrist of Sesshomaru's…left arm?

_Give me the touch,_

_The one you promised to be mine,_

Suddenly, Sesshomaru was seeing the world melt away. "Wait!" Colors were shading together. "Not yet," he pleaded.

_Or has it vanished for all time?_

Inuyasha frowned in puzzlement, "What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru had to ask, "Does it matter to me?" The world was slipping away from him every second.

"What are you-?"

"Does it matter to me that you are only a half-demon?" He practically shouted.

_I close my eyes,_

_I dream of you and I,_

_And then I realize,_

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, it never mattered to you." He came up, so close that they could touch. "That's why you took me in, after my mother died. You fought to keep me in the western lands, and we both created this kingdom. It's going to be an empire one day, you said so yourself. I'm going to help you do it, too, no matter what!"

Sesshomaru wanted to close his eyes, but didn't in fear. Fear that he would lose this moment.

"Inuyasha…" So the tears began to fall.

_There's more to love than only bitterness and lies!_

"Don't cry, Maru-chan," Inuyasha moved to wipe away the tears.

Sesshomaru stepped back, knowing that simple action of caring would undo him. "I am fine." He turned away, "I cannot stay here. It's too much."

_I close my eyes…_

It was still night when Sesshomaru finally opened his real eyes. Inhaling a stabling breath, he looked down into his hand. The stone was gone, along with the dreamscape he had been "gifted" with.

Something hit his hand. A droplet of water. He knew the skies to be clear, so there was only one, impossible, explanation for it.

Taking his hand, he brought it up to touch his face. Sure enough, the tears were sliding down. He wiped them away with his fingers.

Inside, he felt empty. It would pass with time, he was sure, and he would steadily forget that image. However, for now, it still hurt to even breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Inuyasha! Also, me no own Evanescence "Where Will You Go?"

Back by popular demand (sort of) here is chapter 2 of "Only a Dream". For everyone who reviewed, thanks so much, but especially to **Last One Standing-Never Surrender**. This is pretty much her story, too.

Only a Dream

Chapter 2

The darkness finally gave way to light. Sesshomaru watched the sun rise with an apathetic gaze. His traveling companions awoke as the rays hit their faces.

The dream still haunted his waking moments. He could feel an urgency within him to at least visit his half-brother that day. Cursing his weakness, Sesshomaru decided to give into his heart's demand just this once.

The lord stood up and walked over to Rin. She stood up and stretched, then turned to give her adoptive father a smile, "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru."

Said lord only replied, "I will be attending to some business. Behave for Jaken while I am gone."

Rin nodded her head, "I will."

-----

Sesshomaru leisurely flew towards his brother's scent. It was not far from the forest where the boy had been sealed by that priestess. The demon frowned deep, as a strong taint filled the air.

'He's in a battle,' he thought, 'With an army of demons!'

He crossed over a hill, then came upon a horrific sight. Inuyasha's village was burning to the ground. It was eerily silent except for the crackling of the flames. Sesshomaru didn't have to search long to see the culprits were snake-like dragons slithering around a central point.

"Wind Scar!" From the central point, a burst of destructive energy demolished at least a hundred of the demons.

Sesshomaru hurriedly dropped near the place. Drawing Tokijin, he also sent out a blast wave of his own. Clearing a path, he ran with all his demonic speed to the center. "Inuyasha!"

"Sesshomaru?" The boy was fighting off another demon. "What the hell?"

They moved, back-to-back, each holding their swords in combat mode. "Stupid half-breed, can't even kill a few lizards!" They both let out another whirlwind of power, disintegrating the demons east and west.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted over the roars of the dragons, and sudden thunder.

Sesshomaru growled, 'A godsent storm. Now these annoying fires will go out.'

Rain began to pour, soaking the brothers in water. Instead of their burdens lightened, they faced new problems. The ground beneath them became slick, and their senses dulled.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha growled, "I can barely see them!"

Sesshomaru didn't respond, but rather focused on the task at hand. He barely had enough time to register the attack, then shoved Inuyasha out of danger. "You're in the way!" Pain! Fangs, poisoned, in his shoulder!

"Hell no! Wind Scar!" The demon was off, but a thousand more seemed to swarm around them.

Sesshomaru grasped his wound. Lightning touched the earth not far from them, lighting everything. There was no way they could survive this. The dragon demons were fast enveloping them.

"Get out of here, Inuyasha!" He ordered, but should have known better.

_You think I can't see right through your eyes,_

_Scared to death to face reality,_

"No way! I'm not a coward!" The boy looked like he was crying, but the demon lord shook the thought away and blamed it on the rain. "You'll die if I leave!"

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries,_

_You're left to face yourself alone._

"Don't be a fool." He snarled softly, "I know you hate me, just I do you. Now go!"

_But where will you go,_

_With no one left to save you from yourself…_

"Shows what you know, bastard!" Inuyasha lifted up Tesusaiga, "I never hated you!"

_I realize you're afraid,_

_But you can't abandon everyone,_

When the sword was in full swing, everything became white and loud.

_You can't escape,_

_You don't want to escape…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, and neither is the song "1000 Words"….I have absolutely no idea who it does belong to…probably the people who own FFX2. Whatever.

Well, I'm happy that I got positive feedback from everyone. Thanks for all your support, and here's your reward.

Only a Dream

Chapter 3

Inuyasha woke up with a gasp. He looked frantically around him. This wasn't his village, where was he?

"Calm down, little brother." Said a cold voice behind him.

Inuyasha swiveled around on the…bed? He gazed at his surroundings, and felt instantly at peace. This was his old home, at least the garden part of it. There was the old small bridge where he used to play with his ball. Over there was…the first place he saw his mother cry.

Inuyasha let his legs swing off the side. "I don't remember this bed being here." His voice was soft and almost a whisper, as if his speaking any louder would break the scene around him.

Sesshomaru came to his side, "I don't remember getting here."

Inuyasha frowned in confusion, "So, I'm still dreaming?"

The demon lord's eyes grew a fraction, "What?" He stared hard at the boy, "You were also given a gift? From one named, Mina?"

Inuyasha got up and walked a ways forward, "Yeah, I got some stone thing, green and weird looking. The woman said it would give me a glimpse at what could have been, so I did as she said and…Well, here I am."

Sesshomaru felt sakura blossoms brush past his face, "That's not all." A statement, not a question.

There was silence, then Inuyasha moved forward to the edge of the water. With a claw, he made circles in the water, watched as the ripples moved out to touch the other side.

"At first, I was with you, but I was also with father. You left to do something, and I got to be alone with him. I asked him if he was proud of me. He ruffled my hair and said, 'Of course I am!', and I swiped his hand away. Then, I thought I had woken up." Inuyasha looked back to his brother. "What about your dream?"

Sesshomaru's eyes became soft, as he remembered the haunting dream. "Father wasn't there, but you were. We were…creating an empire together. It didn't matter to me that you were a half-demon."

Inuyasha nodded, "So how do we wake up?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Simple," He began walking over to Inuyasha, "We open our eyes."

-----

Inuyasha gasped for air. He looked down into his hand. There it was, the stupid stone that started all this. The markings of dream glowed for a moment, then faded away.

Growling, the boy got up, he had been sleeping on Kaede's roof again, "I'm not letting you get away that easily!" He jumped down, then started running into his forest.

_Your words were like a dream,_

_But dreams could never fool me,_

_Not that easily,_

Sesshomaru woke up, dropped the stone, then let blue light envelope him. He flew off into the night sky.

_Oh a thousand words,_

_Have never been spoken,_

_They'll fly to you,_

_Crossing over time and distance holding you,_

_Suspended on silver wings!_

Everything flew past them in a blend of colors. Nothing could be distinguished as tree or animal, it was all meaningless. All that mattered was finding each other.

_The dream isn't over yet…_

_And a thousand words,_

_Call out through the ages,_

_They'll cradle you,_

_Turning all of your lonely years to only days,_

_They'll hold you forever!_

They meet at the God tree. Silver hair caressed by moonlight, golden eyes meeting their brother's…it was as if they were still in that dreamscape. However, this was too real.

As shown when Inuyasha shattered the moment, "Stop staring at me, will ya!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "So impatient, half-breed?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

The eldest brother ignored that, and looked up to the full moon. "You don't hate me, little brother?"

The younger brother shifted uncomfortably, "Not really," Pause, "but I don't like ya either!"

Sesshomaru glares at him, then turns away. "It's a start." Then he begins to leave.

Inuyasha does too, not really in the mood for a fight. That dream seemed to drain him.

Sesshomaru slowed down, then stopped. He couldn't leave like this. "Inuyasha!"

The boy turned around, more curious than suspicious.

"I do not hate you, as well." The demon lord turned around to glare at him. "Expect nothing more from this Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha let out a, Keh, "Same here!" Then finally runs off.

Sesshomaru finds himself smirking, not smiling, but lifting his lips just a bit as he heads back to his camp.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own this story and the character named Mina.

Well, this is the final chapter. Thanks once more for all your support in this endeavor. Sorry that Inu and Sess don't make an appearance, but I plan to write more about the two brothers in the near future.

Only a Dream

Epilogue

A cloaked figure came out from behind the God Tree. Practically growling, she flew back the covering over her face. "Damn those two! Why must they be so stubborn?"

A little flea jumping up and down on her shoulder said, "Now, now, Lady Mina, they just need a little more time." Myoga sighed, "Although, I have been saying this for over a hundred years."

Mina kept her face in the dark, refusing to let her features to be seen. "This is ridiculous! My lord expressly ordered for us to soothe any hard feelings between them, but how can we do that when they are so-!"

"I understand your frustration, my lady, but you can't expect a miracle overnight. Besides, you were victorious in a way."

"How so?" She racked her right hand through her hair, "I feel nothing but defeat."

"Oh, please don't! You managed to make them admit their lack of hatred, that is more than I can say."

Mina glared at him, "Probably because you run away at the mere sight of the great demon lord."

The flea sputtered a bit, "Most do! Totosai even-!"

"Yes, yes, I know…" The mysterious woman sighed, then slumped down to sit upon an exposed root. "How can I, a mere mortal, hope to succeed were so many have failed?"

Myoga shook his fist at her, "Don't you dare give up! Our lord put his faith in you, so you must succeed!"

Mina nodded her head, "I know, but I just wished…" She brought her hand up to put a finger to her lips. "Perhaps… more drastic measures are needed?"

Myoga gulped, for he recognized the glint in her dark eyes, "My lady? What are you planning?"

Mina smirked, then suddenly got up, flicked her hood back over her face, and started walking. "A new day approaches, Myoga, who knows what it will bring?"


	5. Part Two: The Meddler

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just a freakin' fan, duh! Do not steal Mina or I will hurt you!

Chapter One

_-----_

_Looking back, the regret I feel is great...Am I worthy of forgiveness?_

_-----_

Over the forests, mountains, rivers, she seemed to fly. Never slowing her determined pace, she scanned the passing grounds beneath her clouded feet. Her face, as always, was hidden beneath a hood. The cloak it connected to whipped almost violently behind her.

Myoga knew Lady Mina was using yet another spell, and he so feared her magic. He held onto her shoulder for dear life, and she noticed.

Looking at her shoulder, she questioned, "Are you okay?"

No, he was not!"Please, can't you stop!"

Still moving, she replied."I won't let you fall, Myoga."

"Please!" Myoga began to cry as he whined.

The lady sighed, "Alright," she came an abrupt end over the middle of a clearing. All around it, trees stood in immense stature, like a fortress. "Oh! This is perfect." She drifted down, down towards the ground.. "Myoga, your cowardice has brought me home." Her elegant hand brought out a tree seed from her cloak pocket. She landed on soft dirt. "Absolutely perfect," she said under her breath.

The demon flea breathed a sigh of relief, then sat himself more firmly near her neck. "Whatever you say, your ladyship, so long as I never have to go through that again."

Mina chuckled, dropping to her knees. "Silly, Myoga, still so afraid of my magic." She dug out a small patch of dirt, then placed the seed inside. "Our lord must be laughing in the afterlife." Covering the seed over, she began to whisper the incantation to make her home.

A gossamer, violet mist gathered around her hand. It seeped into the ground, giving life. When the sprout appeared, the mist grew with it. Steadily, it became a sort of deep green vine that grew towards the crescent moon. Mina kept her hand on her creation throughout its transformation.

When it came to a certain height, which was well over twenty feet, the vine grew thick. The color turned from sea green to dark brown, and bark finally arose on the outside.

At this stage, Mina made a sudden insignia on the bark.

Suddenly, branches burst forth. Windows split out, making loud cracking sounds. A large door mutated below them, coming from the bark itself. Then, with a shudder, the tree stilled.

Mina sighed, finally taking her hand off to shake the feeling back into it. "Well, this makes me very happy."

Myoga was stiff as a board on her shoulder. Terror raced through his veins, telling him to run away from the witch, but his honor held him in check. That, and the thought of her angry with him for leaving at all. "When is that old man going to-?"

Moo! "Look out!"

Myoga and Mina looked up to see a massive black cow coming towards them. Mina sprinted into her newly made home. "He had better not damage this!" She growled.

Bam! Mroo! The whole tree home shook for a few moments. Just as quickly, the house stopped its movements. A voice from outside called out, "Lady Mina? Where'd you go?"

Said Lady sighed then went back out, "Hello, Totosai."

Myoga jumped off her shoulder and bounded over to the sword-smith. "We have good news. Lady Mina made the boy's admit they do not hate each other!"

Totosai smiled brightly, then had a look of confusion. "What boys?"

Mina's head fell down, and Myoga fell over.

"Oh, right! The two ingrates!" He got off his demon bull, which went off to graze nearby.

Myoga put a hand up to his mouth and coughed, "Well, yes, anyhow-."

"I do not call this a success." Mina said quickly, "Merely a stepping stone."

Totosai felt an ominous feeling come over him and turned to look at her."You are planning something, aren't you?" He knew that child from when she was five years old, and once she started something, nothing could stop her until the job was done.

Mina tilted her head, "Of course, and I need your help to make this plan a work."

"Not interested," the old man shook his finger at her, "You know better than to get me involved in this."

Mina glared at him, "So, you're still a coward, too."

Totosai scoffed, "A wise man once said, 'To run away is to live another day', thus the reason I am still living."

Mina rolled her eyes, "Whatever, all I needed was that old medallion our lord left you."

Totosaigasped, "Don't tell me you're going to-!"

Mina shooed his fears away, "Don't worry, I'm sure this will work exactly like I planned."

-----

In a sunlit valley, a river was flowing tranquilly in spite of the disastrous duel taking place near its shore.

"Stupid half-breed. On your knees!"Sesshomaru's sword collided with Tetsusaiga and sparks flared to life.

Inuyasha's face, lit with anger, was very close to his fang."Shut up and make me!" They pushed off from their swords and jumped back to prepare for another attack.

Kagome nervously watched with the rest of the group as Inuyasha went to slash, but was easily parried. Sesshomaru smirked, going in for a slash from the head down, but Inuyasha blocked the attack.

Shippo was standing a little behind her right leg."They aren't taking this very seriously, huh Kagome?" His voice still had some apprehension about the fight.

The priestess shook her head, "No, it's like they're playing, but that's not possible, is it?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Come on, big brother," he sneered, "Why so slow?" He twisted, gained momentum, and tried to lash again.

Sesshomaru easily avoided it, "Half-brother," he brought his sword up meaning to hit the boy's face.

Inuyasha also easily dodged, "Idiot, can't even hit me!"

Kagome couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. 'Maybe, they're starting to get along?'

Inuyasha had left his right side open. Sesshomaru took the chance, and punched his little brother in the face.

'Or not,' Kagome sighed as her little hope died away.

Inuyasha jumped back, rubbing his face. "What the hell!"

"I merely wished to prove you wrong."

"Bastard!"

"No, I was utterly legitimate."

Inuyasha growled, then brought his fang in front. "You'll pay for that!"

Tetsusaiga's energy increased, readying to unleash the Wind Scar.

Abruptly, the fang transformed, back into its weakened form, "What?"

Sesshomaru felt his Tensusaiga quiver. "What is this?"

Kagome shot up, "Something ominous is pulling the swords!" The monk moved from Sango's side to stand by Kagome."Can you see it, Miroku?"Kagome sawa purple haze swirl around the two blades.

The monk nodded, "Yes, but it's not demonic. How strange."

Suddenly,thehazegrippedthe bladeswith an iron hold. Inuyasha struggled with the power, and, perplexed, Sesshomaru put his hand on Tensusaiga's hilt.

With amazing speed, the swords swiftly flew out of their master's hands. In shock, neither one moved a muscle. The fangs of their father seemingly disappeared into the nearby hills.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha swiveled his head around, trying to find the owner of the voice. Words echoed around the valley, seemingly coming from all directions at once. He looked over to Sesshomaru, who now locked eyes with him, and found he too couldn't find the origins of the woman.

"If you wish for the return of your weapons, I suggest you go to the Forest of Mystics. It's where we first met, after all."

There was a shift in the wind, and just like that, they were alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I don't want him. Sesshomaru is way sexier, and I dare anyone to prove otherwise!

Ahem, anyway, I apologize profusely for not updating this story in so long. Hopefully, it was worth the wait.

The Mediator/Meddler

Ch. 2

Mina worked through her Seering Mirror inside her new home, miles away from the two brothers. The magical item, circular with a five foot radius, was framed with silver molded into flaming eyes. They seemed to gaze at their master, with a coldly apathetic stare. If Mina noticed such a thing, she ignored it, although Totosai and Myoga felt unease about the thing.

They sat on two purple cushions set out in this main room, behind Mina. Behind them, a wooden spiraled staircase rose high up, going to unknown levels. To the right was the only other piece of furniture, a long, low setting, mahogany table. At each end were a few lit candles, which would not burn out unless Mina said so.

There was a sound, like metal scratching metal. Through the smooth reflective surface of the mirror came out the two demonic swords. Myoga and Totosai watched in awe at how she controlled the fangs.

Myoga asked the question first, "Lady Mina, how is it you can do this?"

Totosai sighed, "It's all my fault, really."

Myoga turned to him on his shoulder, "How so?"

He just sighed again, so Mina explained. "This medallion was our lord and Totosai's design." She held up a plain, small golden disk, with a ruby stone in the middle. "It is connected to the fangs by our lord's blood and thus can control them. When it calls, they come."

Totosai scratched his head, "I never thought it would backfire like this."

Myoga gulped and tried to find the nerve he didn't have. "Um, Lady Mina? You do know about Master Inuyasha's little problem, correct?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, Myoga, I'm absolutely oblivious to all things regarding Inuyasha."

"Oh, well, you should know that-."

Her eye twitched, "I was being sarcastic. I know about his problem, of course." She took hold of the swords, seemingly caressed their hilts, then placed the fangs reverently on a nearby table. "I find them unworthy to carry these."

Myoga gasped, "How dare you! Master Inuyasha is perfectly able!"

Totosai squeezed Myoga, "Be quiet, or you're gonna get us killed." He looked over at her. "Besides, I think she's right.

Mina looked hard at Tensusaiga, "Although, this sword has partially accepted its wielder." She walked back over to the mirror. Touching it lightly, she ordered, "Let me see my Lord's sons."

At first, there was only fog. She felt the first bit of nervousness as she thought more and more about what was to come."My plan may have one problem, however. I hope Sesshomaru's heart doesn't fail me."

Steadily, the image cleared to show the group once more.

Sesshomaru was glaring at his brother, who was a few feet to his side, looking very pissed off.. "This is not negotiable. We will travel together." His tone and stature gave no leeway.

"Go away!" Inuyasha shouted at Sesshomaru. "I don't want to deal with you."

Kagome shivered, then whispered to Sango. "Is it just me, or is he…?" She gestured to the elder brother.

Sango nodded her head, "More menacing than usual."

Sesshomaru glared at them. The two girls gasped and trembled a bit. Being on the receiving end of that look made them want to run for all they were worth and never look back.

Inuyasha didn't appreciate being ignored, so he snapped. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" Sesshomaru swiveled his glare to his younger brother, who wasn't fazed in the least. "We don't need your help."

Miroku sighed, wondering if his next words might be his last."I have to disagree, Inuyasha."

This earned him a very dirty look from his friend, "What'd you say, monk?"

He held up his hands, "I'm just pointing out that we shouldn't be so hasty. After all, Inuyasha, Naraku could attack. Then what could we possibly do?"

This was pause for thought. Without the Tetsusaiga they were extremely vulnerable. Fighting Naraku without it would be suicidal. However, if they had a full blooded demon with a demonic blade at his disposal, their chances increased. Yet, there was another foe to fight before all that: Inuyasha's stubborn pride.

Sesshomaru was all eyes on his kin. "Inuyasha," the boy turned to him, "I'm not traveling to help you. That hells witch obviously wants us both there to obtain our fangs."

Inuyasha quirked a brow, then folded his arms. "Careful, you're showing emotion. We both know how much you hate that." Plus, it was down right creepy coming from the usually uncaring demon lord.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, his voice became harsh and deep. "She took what was mine."

Shippo hid behind Kagome, who took a step back. Kirara trembled on Sango's trembling shoulder. Miroku gulped and also took a step back.

Inuyasha just stood like he was, staring into the demonic eyes. "Didn't realize it was so easy to get under your skin. It's just a sword."

Sesshomaru growled, "Your ignorance is astounding." Instead of releasing his anger, his icy mask fell back into place. Grudgingly, the lord admitted to himself that loosing control was not in his best interest. He imagined Inuyasha felt the same way he did, if not more furious, yet he was controlling those emotions. It was unlike him...

Except for the obvious fact that anger could make him change.

"Keh!" Inuyasha sneered, "Don't you have to take care of that human girl?"

Kagome shook her head, "Not a good idea. That forest is said to harbor traps for children."

The half demon growled, "I meant he should leave."

Sango ignored him, "And the journey will only take a few days. Surely she is safest where she's at?"

Inuyasha shouted in frustration, "Am I talking to thin air, here!"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, then nodded his head decisively."She will be fine." The half demon almost said something else, but just clacked his mouth shut. Everyone else seemed to have already decided for him. He was not going to like it, but for the next few days, they would have to get along.

Miroku's eyebrows met in confusion. 'Sesshomaru's acting different. So…cooperative, with us humans. Is this Rin's doing, or something else?'

Inuyasha looked up at the high sun. "Guess we could start today."

Kagome nodded, "Right, I'll go refill our water bottles." Sango followed after her, "I'll help you."

Miroku just smiled, "I, of course, will-."

"Be the lecher that you are," Inuyasha said, voice filled with disdain.

Miroku acted like he had been hit, "You are so mean to me." He sulked away after the women.

The two brothers were alone. Inuyasha kept looking up at the sky, ignoring the presence too close for comfort. "Damn…"

Sesshomaru gave him a curious look, "Don't worry." Inuyasha glared at him. "If you change, I will personally end your life."

"Gee, thanks a lot!"

-----

The path they had chosen was conveniently the quickest route to the Mystic Forest and the safest. Sesshomaru took his place in the back, before him was Miroku with Sango at his side, then Kagome with Inuyasha at the front. The sun wasn't going to set for another few hours or so, plenty of time to cover miles of distance.

Mina watched them walk along, and decided now was the best time for the attack. In her hands were three dolls. They glowed faintly with runes of destruction. "Aim for the one with armor of the fire rats."

The dolls were thrown threw the mirror. Once on the other side, they grew immediately into ogres of huge proportion. Black, oily, and barely clothed, they were truly grotesque.

Inuyasha smelled them before he saw them. "Ogres ahead! Get ready!" He shouted more for his small group, knowing Sesshomaru would have already drawn out Toukijin. Or, he was just going to watch and not help like he promised.

Inuyasha growled and cracked out his claws. The beasts were charging straight towards them. Their saliva covered fangs were in full view as they roared in unison. Talons sharp as knives attached to their crushing hands.

Sesshomaru leaped over the humans, and landed by Inuyasha. "Such vermin."

"Stay out of this." Inuyasha growled and charged, "Come on, uglies! Lets see what you've got!" Closing in, he could smell they weren't made from flesh. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

He sliced through the first easily. Too easily. "Ahhhh!" Acid! The damn things were made from acid! It tore holes through his armor, into his skin-! "Gahhh!"

Sesshomaru moved swiftly. "Lowly beasts. Die!" He slashed through the second ogre with poison whip, gracefully avoiding any splatter of acid. "Hiraikotsu!" The bone boomerang went through the last ogre.

Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha!" She triedto run forward into the muck to save him.Miroku grabbed her in time, "Don't! He'll get out on his own!" He pulled her back, "See, look!"

Inuyasha leaped up and out of the acid.Sesshomaru could barely hear the pain laced words, "Damn it, I can't even see." The younger half-brother's scent was staring to change, as the boy's pain and fear increased.

When he landed, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "He needs water for his eyes." His tone was calm, almost uncaring. Almost.

Kagome yelled at her friend. "Come on, Inuyasha!" When he heard her voice, he moved and landed beside her. "Open your eyes, quick."

When he did, she thought for a moment he might have changed again. That wasn't the case, though, as it merely was the acid's toll on his eyes. She poured the water in both, trying to fight down panic. 'Please don't change, please don't change,' she repeated over and over in her head like a prayer.

The demon lord was suddenly beside her. "Lets move off the road." He wasn't really talking to anyone in particular, but he wanted to be at a more defensive position to fight.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, letting his tears flow. "Good idea," he whispered, his voice hoarse. When he opened his eyes, the red had turned to a light pink. "Move now."

He got up and walked into the forest, the others falling in behind him.

Mina watched it all with a calculating gaze. "I take it back.I do believe that boy is able."

Myoga nodded, "He must be in pain, but doesn't show it to alarm the others."

Totosai rushed up, causing Myoga to fall off him and onto the table."I'm hungry. I'll see you all later." And with that, he left the tree home, banging the door behind him.

Myoga brushed himself of and sighed, "He is very angry with you."

"I know," her voice had a hint of regret, "but it will be worth it. Just watch."While she said this, the sun had begun toset.

When midnight finally crept around, the humans, Kirara, and Shippo were all deep asleep.

Sesshomaru, of course, didn't sleep. He instead took the opporunity and went under the tree Inuyasha slept in.

"Get down here." He ordered. There was a hiss of pain, then the insolent reply. "Why should I?"

"Inuyasha, I really detest repeating myself. Get. Down. Now."

There was a groaning sound, "Fine." Then the boy literally fellonto the ground.He didn't receive help, and that was just fine. His pride was already wounded enough. Steadily, he got on all fours, then used the tree for support as he stood. 'Normally, he would irritate the hell out of me.' Inuyasha thought. 'But he's just keeping quiet. I don't get it.' Finally, he was upright again.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru walked into the forest.The half demonfollowed, although every muscle felt burned, he didn'tcomplain. After only aboutfive minutes, they came across a hot spring. "Get in."

Inuyasha frowned, unsure. "What is it?" It didn't smell like water.

"It's not water, at least, not in the usual sense. All that's known is it's power to heal physical wounds, and possibly others as well."

Inuyasha stripped off his armor, "Good enough for me." Then his shirt and pants followed. When he got in, there was a sensation he couldn't place. "It feels, peaceful, kind of."

Sesshomaru looked at him, chest-deep in the spring. The wounds on his chest and arms healed almost instantly. The boy sucked in a surprised breath. "Wow." He looked up to his brother. "I guess…" He looked away. "Thanks."

One should never hope for a normal response from the Lord of the Western Lands. "I can stop you from changing, Inuyasha."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

The Mediator/ Meddler

Ch. 3

Inuyasha was startled at first. Of course, after processing the information, he got angry. "You can what!" His fist was up and shaking, causing water droplets to fly every which way."Why didn't you tell me sooner!" He bared his fangs aggressively.

Forhis actions,he was awarded with an icy response to match an icy glare. "I did not find it necessary."

The water splashed around as Inuyasha waved his arms sporadically, "How in hell was it not-!"

"Enough," Sesshomaru gave him a harsh look. "Do not question me, little brother."

Said sibling growled, tempted to continue his justified ranting, but decided this once to give up. "Fine," he crossed his arms, blatantly showing his unhappiness about the whole situation.

Sesshomaru noted the way the moonlight hit the water, then reflected to alight Inuyasha's features. The boy was mad, obviously, but he could see it in his eyes. There was a deep fear in him, and it was maddening, for both of them.

Inuyasha snapped, "Well?"

The lord stood silent for a moment, then he used his only hand to search for the pouch he kept hidden near his heart. "It is usually used," he brought out the pure white bag, "for protection." He brought it over to the boy, "However, if it is willed to perform a different service, it can."

Inuyasha took the bag into his hand. He looked from it, to Sesshomaru, "I don't get it." He opened it up, and found a simple ring. "Huh? It smells of…blood." He took it out, and examined the item.

It wasn't made of metal, but of a very dark wood. Sesshomaru's name was etched on the outside of it. "Your blood…The whole thing is soaked with it." Inuyasha looked up at him in confusion. "Why?"

As always, he couldn't read Sesshomaru's emotions, if he had any. Instead, there was only a short retort. "All you need to know is my will alone keeps you from changing. Do not cross me."

With that, he turned around and left Inuyasha alone to think over the odd gift. Although, he wasn't really alone. There were two very shocked people standing watch over him through a Seering mirror.

Mina knew her mouth was hanging open. It wasn't meant to be stretched so big, it hurt too much. Myoga also realized that if his eyes opened any wider, they might just pop out.

"That," the lady said, "wasn't what I was expect-.

"Master Inuyasha! No!" Myoga was getting hysterical. "This shouldn't-! This can't be!"

Mina sighed, resigned already to the new development. "Myoga, it's alright, I'm sure-."

The door opened with a flourished bang, "I'm back! What'd I miss?" The old man had returned.

Myoga bounded up onto his shoulder, "Totosai! Something horrible-!Oh! I can't even say-!"

The sword-smith back up. "Um, the plan failed?"

Myoga fell silent, thinking over that."Well," Mina began, "actually, no, uh…"

Myoga was about to cry, "Too much of a success, I believe."

Totosai tilted his head, then asked the question. "Did Sesshomaru give his brother the Runed Ring?"

Myoga bowed his head as if defeated. "How did it come to this? Inutaishou must be turning in his grave."

Totosai looked to Mina for a less hysterical answer. She shrugged, "I don't see the problem, do you?"

The old man shook his head and chuckled a little. "Not really. I thought for sure Sesshomaru would just hack off his head."

Mina glared at him, "I fail to see the humor in that."

Totosai waved her anger away, "Don't bother to think about it. Those two won't do anything stupid. Wait," he turned to the mirror, "Does the pup know about the ring?"

Myoga sniffed, "No, but it doesn't matter. He's wearing it now."

"Yes, it does." He looked speculatively at the image. Inuyasha was looking at the ring like it would bite his finger off. "So long as the boy doesn't know about all of this, then it's okay."

Mina put a finger to her lip in thought, "But, why not mark him instead? Isn't that easier?" She looked to the mirror, "I wonder..."

Totosai rummaged through his pockets, then brought out some snacks he had gotten from a nearby town. "This is gettin' good." He plopped down in front of the mirror.

Mina rolled her eyes, "This is a mission, not a show."

"No sense in not havin' fun." He munched on a piece of dried meat. "Now, hush you two, I don't wanna miss anything else."

-----

The sun peaked over the horizon, blasting the world into an array of colors. Orange clashed with crimson and yellow, the many hues seemingly battling for dominance. Sesshomaru watched the sight for a bit, but didn't seem to care for the show of rebirth.

When the light hit Inuyasha's face, he groaned but didn't open his eyes. He was up on the tree branch again, the Runed Ring still upon his left ring finger. Sesshomaru didn't see it as the boy's hands were inside his haori, but it was of no importance. That ring was connected to his very soul, he could sense both it and the wearer miles away.

Such a token was not to be given away thoughtlessly. Normally, such a gift would show to the world that Inuyasha was his son and heir, under his protection. Of course, this would mean Inutaishou had lied about Inuyasha's mother and himself, causing quite a scandal which would completely ruin the father's name as well as his first born son's reputation.

However, as the practice of the Runed Ring had faded, Sesshomaru hoped that this would be the best temporary solution. After all, marking the boy would have bonded them forever, the ring could be taken off. If a foolish demon who happened to know about the ring and wished to start some unfounded rumors...Sesshomaru broke the silence of morning by cracking his elegant fingers.

One of Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he opened his eyes to look at his brother. "Something bothering you?"

The demon lord gave him a hard glare, "No." His voice was a bit tight.

Inuyasha felt like laughing, but managed to just smile a bit. Something was obviously upsetting the guy, but he let it go. "Whatever," his tone giving away his disbelief.

Kagome shifted about in her sleeping bag, then sat up to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning," she said softly, "Who else is awake?"

Inuyasha dropped down to the ground beside her. "Just us three. Need help makin' breakfast?"

Kagome smiled at him, "No, thank you for asking."

Inuyasha tilted forward a little bit, "Are you sure, Kagome?"

Something about his tone, it wasn't right to her. She tilted her head to the side, "Why are you so interested?"

Truly, the half breed could be so dense at times. "It's just that it always takes you _so_ long. I mean, just because you're a little sleepy doesn't mean you have to be _so slow_."

Kagome had her eyes closed, her cheeks tinted pink. She looked a little embarrassed. Suddenly, that visage was gone, replaced by an overly smiling girl. "Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

Her oily sweet voice ordered, "Sit boy."

BANG! Inuyasha was now inside of a crater. In a state, Kagome flounced out of bed, grabbed her bag, and headed off into a nearby clump of trees. This woke up Shippo, who simply looked without pity at his friend in the ground. All the racket woke up Sango and Miroku who had been sleeping on Kirara.

Shippo was the first to ask his semi-buried comrade, "What did you do this time?"

Inuyasha's slightly muffled response was, "I didn't do anything!"

The fox demon looked to Sesshomaru. He had been staring down at his brother's limp form, amazed that he was actually related to such a thing. He said plainly, "He insulted the human woman about her lack of speed in cooking meals."

Sango immediately said something about that, "Inuyasha, that's so rude! She tries really hard to make our meals." Kirara transformed with a blaze back into her smaller form.

Miroku nodded his head in agreement with Sango, "And really, Inuyasha, isn't Kagome's cooking worth the wait?" He got up, then extended his hand out to the demon slayer. She took it and allowed him to pull her a little closer to him.

Sesshomaru noticed, but chose not to watch more of the obvious love scenario. Instead, he concentrated on willing Inuyasha's pain away. Some of it came into the demon, whose pain tolerance was beyond that of his little brother's. The boy was getting up, his face giving away his shock.

Shippo gasped, "Wow! Pretty quick recovery."

Inuyasha just nodded. It had been odd, feeling the pain being sucked out of him. There was only one reason, one way that could make it happen. It was eerie, knowing that Sesshomaru could do that. Could he also cause him pain? Or maybe all this had to be done benevolently? Shaking his head of the pointless questions, he asked, "Where did Kagome run off to?"

-----

A quick thank you to all reviewers.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Dear god people, would I be doing this if I OWNED the series? Definitely not.

Thank you reviewers!

-----

Ch. 4

-----

Kagome fumed as her bow string was pulled taut. 'The nerve of him!' Snap! The arrow furiously sliced through the air. Thunk! It hit a poor tree dead on, right next to about ten others. "I wish it was his head!" Another arrow was taken out. 'So freakin' insensitive!'

She readied her bow for another release, when a curious sound caught her attention. "Huh?" It was... purring? Kind of, not really. Growling? No, it wasn't that either. Kagome gasped, a small brush to her right had rustled. The odd sound was coming from there, getting louder, coming closer!

The teen's eyes widened, "Oh my god!"

-----

Mina had been watching the exchange going on between the two brothers. She tilted her head to the left, then to the right. "I don't get him." Back to the left.

Totosai munched on some nuts that had mysteriously appeared, "Quit doing that! You're making _my _neck ache just from lookin' at ya."

Myoga was on his shoulder, staring at the mirror in amazement. "I never have thought Lord Sesshomaru as kind, but this is changing my opinion."

Mina nodded, "It's like..." She sighed in frustration, "I don't know." She brought a hand up to massage her temples. "And Inuyasha, why doesn't he think? Why doesn't he bring up-."

A screeched, "Oh my god!" erupted from the mirror.

All three let out surprised yelps. The mirror showed Inuyasha taking off, Sesshomaru following close behind. Sango and Miroku were side by side, with Shippo and Kirara taking up the rear.

-----

The half-demon rushed through the trees, his adrenaline rising as his fear for Kagome urged him onward. "Kagome!" he called out. There wasn't a scent of blood, but that didn't mean she wasn't in some sort of trouble.

There was her bag, stuffed to almost splitting seams with stuff she deemed necessary to bring. He stopped there, and scanned the clearing, everyone else stopping to stand on either side of him. Sango called out, "Kagome! Where are you!" Miroku went over to her bag, but saw nothing of importance.

Sesshomaru went up to the tree that held many arrows in its trunk. He just quirked a brow, then turned to Inuyasha. The boy glared at him, "Don't say a word."

There was a rustling from behind a bush, then Kagome's breathless voice. "I'm over here! You guys have gotta come see this!" Giggling, then a squeal, "You're so cute!"

Inuyasha stood blank faced for a moment. "Huh?"

Miroku smiled, "I don't believe she was talking about you."

Sango walked over and parted the foliage, "Oh!" She squeaked, "How adorable!"

Hugged close to the school girl was an immensely furry, mewling cat-like creature. It had stripes of ebony and tangerine. Almost like a baby tiger would appear, but the cat's ears were about two inches bigger and sharply pointed at the ends. Also, on it's forehead was a diamond symbol, made from a dark brown tuff of fur.

It stopped a moment to gaze at the newcomers with slit eyes of forest green before saying hello. "Reow!"

"Awwwwwwww!" The girls cried in unison. Miroku smiled, "How sweet." Shippo ran over, "I wanna pet it!" Kirara even seemed to want in the fun. Honestly, who could resist the cuteness?

Apparently, one certain demon could. "How annoying." The Lord sneered. Although, he wasn't talking entirely about the animal being loved and petted by everyone. Inuyasha's anger had been replaced by a new emotion. He was awash with warmth and contentment, and Sesshomaru could feel every bit of the swirling about in his little brother's soul.

He glanced over to said sibling, and found a true smile touching the boy's lips. "Yeah, amazing," he said, sounding a bit breathless. Sesshomaru couldn't figure out at first what he meant, but the answer was right in front of him. 'The girl, Kagome, of course.'

Turning away, he allowed his thoughts to wonder elsewhere, of a strong father brought down by his love for a human woman...

----

"I'm gonna kill that cat!" Mina raged, "How dare she get involved!"

Myoga gulped, "How did she know about this?"

Totosai sighed, "Probably Saiya. He was upset that I put you in charge instead of Katrina."

Mina whirled around, "Why does he favor _her_? She uses magic blatantly and without thought!"

Myoga crossed his arms, "It might be the fact that she uses her powers with such vigor that he hopes she will finish the job quickly."

The witch practically growled, "Do not take his side!"

Totosai shook his head, "I wouldn't dream of it. That girl is way more reckless than you-."

"Hey! I'm not-!"

"She would get caught, her goal revealed, and those two would go back to their old ways. Quite frankly, they are so similar in such things. They hate manipulation."

Mina felt her chest tighten, as dread clasped hold of her. "If she gets caught, our plan would be revealed to!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Inuyasha. (Looks around room.) I do own so much Inuyasha merchandise, and I want more!

-----

Ch. 5

-----

Mina looked into the mirror, "We've got to get Katrina away from them. But how?..."

Totosai scratched his head, "What about this amazing plan you had?"

"Forget it! It's no good if _she _knows it, anyway. She'll just try a completely different, and might I add wrong, method."

Myoga tilted his head, "Meaning?"

"She'll use magic to make them like each other." The two old demons gave her a curious look. "Oh, wait, that didn't come out..." She coughed, "I meant she would radically change their emotions via spell."

The sword-smith cried out, "But that has negative consequences! They could love only each other and hate everyone around them. Or love everyone around them and hate each other. Or-" Mina put a finger up to silence him.

Her head was tilted down, chin resting between thumb and forefinger. Myoga smirked, 'She's in a scheming mood.'

Mina brought her head up, "I've got it. Inuyasha isn't going to like it, but Katrina, that flea infested stray, is going to hate it!"

Totosai fiddled around inside of the now termed 'snack bag' and took out some jerky. "So long as someone gets in a fight, I'm all for it."

The witch semi-glared at him, "You live a very dull life don't you?"

"Yep! What's your point?"

Mina shook her head, then turned back to the mirror. Touching it, she began to speak...

-----

"INUYASHA! SESSHOMARU!" Her voice boomed all around them. Everyone gasped and froze in place.

"I meant for you to come alone! Get rid of the others! Or your swords belong to me!"

When only echoes were left, everyone had something to say about that.

Kagome, still holding on to the cat, exclaimed, "Inuyasha! You can't go off on your own!"

Miroku states in a mild calm, "This just leaves you wide open for Naraku."

Sango is shaking her head, "Not a good idea. You and your brother don't get along, how can you trust him to watch your back?"

Kirara and the cat/tiger thing were mewling at him, seemingly begging him not to leave.

Shippo tightened his fists, "Come on, Inuyasha, don't do it!"

The half-demon wasn't saying anything, his head own in a small depression. Sesshomaru could feel how torn Inuyasha was, although why Inuyasha was so bothered baffled him. They both knew very well that they would be fine alone, but Inuyasha was nervous about something...soon to come?

"Enough," Sesshomaru's voice cut everyone's prattling. "You would only have gotten in the way, humans." His eyes bore into Sango's. It wasn't long until she averted the freezing look. Same could be said for Miroku. In the end, only Kagome stood her ground against his gaze.

She gave him a stubborn glare, "Inuyasha is our friend. We want to be there to help him."

Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha come out of his thoughts. Her voice, apparently, had that effect on his little brother. Inuyasha turned to him, "Stop tryin' to bully them." Even as he said this, the elder brother could feel some gratitude coming from Inuyasha.

Walking up to the school girl, Inuyasha took one of her hands in his. "I promise I'll be alright, Kagome."

She squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry, about earlier"

"Yeah, me too. Wait for me here, okay?"

She nodded her head, "Sure."

----

Mina rolled her eyes, "Think they like each other?"

Myoga chuckled, "Yes, it does appear quite obvious, doesn't it?"

Totosai kept munching on jerky. He watched as Inuyasha said his goodbyes to his group. Katrina was apparently pouting in Kagome's arms.

"Take that, you stupid cat!" Mina whooped and punched the air. "No way those two will let her follow them, and she knows it."

Myoga pointed out, "Katrina isn't used to failure. She will try again, my lady."

Mina scoffed, "Those two are only two days away from the edge of the forest. There's no way she can concoct a plan that will succeed in that amount of time."

Totosai gave her a 'are you stupid' look, "You just made a 'brilliant' plan in less than a few seconds."

"Don't compare my skills to hers, ever."

The mirror showed the brothers proceeding to leave. Mina watched as the two at first were going at a mere walking pace. When they were out of the humans line of vision, it was like they had seen some hidden signal. They dashed off, as if it were some sort of race against time.

Mina had a surprised note in her voice, "If they go at it like that, only about a day and a half until they reached the forest."

-----

Inuyasha forced himself to move fast all day. Pushing his body like this was a risk, but it was lessened slightly due to the ring. They hadn't talked at all, didn't really want to. Another similarity, when the two were focused on something, they were almost obsessed about it.

Sesshomaru could feel his brother's strength waning little by little throughout the day. At first, he had thought it merely the effort of keeping up with his demonic rate of movement. However, that didn't explain the unease Inuyasha had been feeling since they left the group. He managed to push his thoughts aside for awhile and allow himself to enjoy running like this, something he hadn't been able to do in so long.

-----

Mina had gone through the mirror. Totosai and Myoga decided to watch her through the glass instead of trying to help with magical items they couldn't understand. Apparently, the huge rock thing was to turn into a cave, and the pitcher of water created a small stream that could flow in front of it.

When Mina seemed satisfied with her work, she came back in through the mirror. "Well, that should provide some shelter for them tonight."

Totosai sighed, "They've just been running around al day, that's not exciting at all."

"How many times must I say this? This is NOT for your entertainment!"

Myoga hopped up onto her shoulder, "Lady Mina?"

She looked down at him, "What is it, Myoga?"

"How do you know for certain they will stop there?"

The witch shrugged, "It's the best place to stay at for quite a few miles. You and I both know Inuyasha will need to stop somewhere for the night, I figured this place would suite his needs."

"How do you know Sesshomaru will let them stop?"

Mina sighed, "That I really don't know, but really, he doesn't have much of a choice."

-----

Inuyasha slowed down considerably once the sun began to set. His breathing became labored, his heart rate sporadic. Sesshomaru noticed all of this, but said nothing. Until the boy said he wanted to stop they would continue.

At least, that was the original idea. When a cave and stream came into his view, Sesshomaru decided. "We are staying here for the night."

Inuyasha, breathlessly, said, "I can keep going."

The demon lord glared at him, "Fool, do as you are told."

A meek growl came from the younger brother, "You're not the boss of me."

Sesshomaru was about to prove he was, when the sun left, and a very dark night was revealed.

"Ah, hell." Inuyasha curled into a ball, "Not now."

Fear, pain, changes, what? Sesshomaru's eyes widened a smidgen as he watched his brother's transformation. White hair turned to black, claws turned to nails, muscles shifted to become weak, and through it all, the boy's eyes were closed. His scent, of course, was now that of a full blooded human.

A voice, so like Inuyasha's, but softer. "Well, this is bad." His eyes opened, and Sesshomaru was staring into warm, chocolate orbs. "I guess you know my human night now, huh?"

-----

I know those of you who read the story "The Mediator/Meddler" are a little confused, but I realized that the story needed to be changed a bit. I kind of was at a loss as to how everything was going to progress, but now I think I've figured it out.

Please review and tell me what y'all think.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Yeah, right, in my dreams maybe. Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, but Mina does, and Katrina the kitten.

-----

Inuyasha stared at the cave wall with a bemused expression on his face. 'This is so weird,' he thought, remembering how Sesshomaru reacted to his sudden transformation. If one could call throwing the now-human boy like a rag doll into the cave a reaction.

With only the parting words, "Stay here." Sesshomaru left his brother alone. When the demon lord returned, for all of two seconds, he had thrown some wood into the cave, only to rush off again, and bring back a decapitated rabbit.

Needless to say, Inuyasha believed the guy had finally gone nuts. Unable to really complain though, he made a fire and cooked the meat. Still waiting for it to cool down, Inuyasha tried to figure out why the hell his elder brother had, well, freaked out over his new appearance.

'No way he actually cares...Right?'

------

Mina watched as Sesshomaru canvassed the area. His face was set in extremely serious mode. Eyes so focused, there was nothing in the world that would distract him from this seemingly most important mission of his life.

Unbidden, a thought crept its way into her mind, 'What would it be like...?'

She gasped and shook her head. A faint whisper, "No."

------

Inuyasha warily watched as his elder brother entered their temporary abode. His dinner was mostly finished, so he put it aside for the moment. 'Should I say something?' He wondered, unsure of the entire situation.

"Do not assume this is compassion, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru wasn't looking at him at all.

'Of course he doesn't want to look at you.' A chiding voice sneered inside him. 'You are pathetic! It's even more obvious when you're like this.' Inuyasha closed his eyes in an attempt to regain control over his emotions.

Sadness, pain, suffering-. "I do not care," the demon said the last word with a slight strain.

Black bangs hid the human's face, "I know." Inuyasha smirked at the thought. "The day you actually care about someone, hell will freeze over."

It wasn't necessary to look up, Sesshomaru was giving his younger brother the ultimate death glare. There was a tense silence, as the lord's anger rose to high levels. "If you weren't so weak, half-breed, we might already have our father's fangs back and that witch dispatched."

Inuyasha flew to his feet, "I didn't ask for this, idiot!"

Anger, pain, aggression. He forced himself to ignore the bond. "No, but you did drag those strays along."

"How dare you! They're-!"

"What? You're _friends_." As if the word left a bad taste in his mouth, "Honestly, Inuyasha, that is the most ridi-."

"Shut up! You heartless son of a bitch! You can call me whatever you want, but you leave them out of this!"

Fury, pain, so much grief. "Fine, lets talk about _you_ then, little brother. Although I don't even know where to start."

"You think I don't know there's something wrong with me? You think I couldn't figure that out? I don't need you pointing out the obvious, jerk!"

Fury, pain, suffering, and a horrible despair, parallel to the sickening sensation of acceptance. 'What is tormenting you?' Sesshomaru wanted to ask, 'Why are you in so much misery?' Instead he stated, "You still don't know you're place."

Inuyasha opened his mouth, then clacked it shut. ' I'm not gonna win this.' He fisted his hands to his sides. 'Damn it all!' Suddenly, he realized what he should do. "I know _my place_." He brought up his hand, and practically tore the ring off his finger. "It's far away from you." He threw the ring into the darkness of the cave.

Sesshomaru rushed after the item, catching it before it hit the ground. "Fool!" He turned around to berate, "This is a very...Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha was stomping out the entrance, not looking back.

-----

Totosai was sitting awfully close to the mirror, his previous unease about it forgotten in the excitement. "That was a bit girly of him, don't you think?"

Mina protested, "Hey! That was completely called for."

Myoga nodded his head in agreement, "Indeed, Lord Sesshomaru has been most callous."

Mina sighed, "I don't know what to do about this, so I guess we just watch and wait."

Totosai was about to comment on that, but he stopped short. 'I can't be for sure, but in the mirror...' He pointed to the left side of the glass. "Did you two see something there?"

-----

Sesshomaru dashed over his brother's side, grabbing a hold of his left wrist. "What do you think you're doing? In your state-."

"I survived for years alone." He attempted to shake the demon's grip. "I'll do just fine!"

Snap! Sesshomaru whipped his head around. He sniffed the air, but couldn't get a distinct scent. "Be silent," he commanded.

Inuyasha ceased his struggling, knowing that tone all too well. Scanning the forest, he thrice cursed his human sight. "What is it?" he whispered.

His arm was released, as Sesshomaru drew out his sword. The elder didn't answer the question, as he couldn't even tell what was out there. "Get back to the cave."

Inuyasha wanted to argue, but he knew that it was hopeless. 'It's not like I would be able to help.' He turned to go back, when an unseen massive arm slammed into his chest, knocking him back a few feet.

He hit the ground gasping for air. Sesshomaru sliced in the general direction where the attack came from, but he missed whatever had been there. He searched the area with his senses, yet nothing appeared.

Slightly annoyed, Inuyasha got up, rubbing his chest to ease the ache. "Must be invisible, or something," he was wheezing a bit as he muttered those words.

The demon lord inched back, "This creature has no scent." He stopped and listened for movement.

Inuyasha didn't have time to identify the sound of grating metal, of a blade taken out of its sheath, before his back was sliced. He cried out, falling to the ground once again. 'It hurts! God! It hurts so much!' It was like a fire had erupted on his back.

Sesshomaru sailed over him and swung Tokijin into the seemingly empty space. This time, he managed to hit some part of the attacker, as the thick smell of blood spread throughout the air. An aggressive, hissing noise erupted from it, but Sesshomaru was far from afraid.

Actually, he looked pretty angry. "Prepare to die." Power radiated from his demonic blade, increasing in ferocity as the bloodlust of its owner grew. "Dragon Blast!"

The creature screeched as it was enveloped by the waves of destruction. The whole forest shook at the mighty blow, lighting the night for miles around. When it finally dissipated, Sesshomaru flicked the remaining smoke off his Tokijin, and placed it back in its rightful place.

Inuyasha was on the ground behind him. The boy looked up at him, searching for an answer as to why he just protected the 'worthless half-breed. He didn't find anything, though, so he chose instead to let himself fall into unconsciousness.

-----

Min was ranting into the reflective surface with much vigor, "Godforsaken fleabag cat! She's so freakin' lucky that attack didn't kill her!" She inhaled a quick breath. "When I get my hands on her, that black magic, amateur spell casting, bitch!"

Totosai and Myoga were trembling as they slowly backed away from the livid witch. The flea asked as quietly as he could, "Do you think Katrina will be alright?" Totosai shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so."

"I can't believe she hurt Inuyasha like that! This is inconceivable!"

Totosai and Myoga thought, 'Didn't you send acid ogres at him?'

"I mean, it's his human night, for-!" She stopped short, and stared at the mirror. "Oh my..." She turned to her two co-conspirators. "Come and see this."

Totosai walked up to the mirror, and found himself temporarily speechless. Myoga could only say, "Oh my, indeed."

It was quite a sight. Inuyasha was carefully carried away to the cave, cradled by Sesshomaru's very fluffy appendage. Also, Sesshomaru had laid his brother's head in the crook of his one arm, helping him to breath easier.

Mina couldn't help herself, "Awwwww!"

-----

Review, please.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-----

Inuyasha lifted his eyes with an effort. He groaned a bit, attempted to lift himself off his stomach, but a hand gently pushed him down. The human gasped as a shooting pain came from his back.

Sesshomaru's voice was oddly soothing. "Only two hours until sunrise." His hand lingered to move a bandage back in place. "Don't move, again."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk a little. "Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen." He couldn't see his brother, but he got the feeling his humor wasn't appreciated.

Something clacked against the rock, and Inuyasha looked to his hand. The ring was back on. "Why is this ring so important?"

Sesshomaru stopped fiddling with the wound. "I told you, my will-."

"I'm not stupid. There's more to it."

The demon closed his eyes to hold back the urge to strangle his brother. "That's none of your business."

Inuyasha sighed, "I know... Sorry."

Sesshomaru wanted to growl, or pull his hair out, or both. The emotions coming into him were awful. Sadness, pain, misery, more pain! 'It's not so bad when he's a half-demon, but this is unbearable,' he thought, gazing down at the human's wound. 'How can he still act so strong?'

Inuyasha bit his lip, "I apologize about running out like that. It was...stupid."

'Don't snap at him. Don't lecture him. That'll make it worse.' Sesshomaru suddenly blurted out, "These human nights are hard for you." He paused, uncertain. 'Where am I going with this?' He forced himself to figure out his next words with care. "I will not hold this against you."

Inuyasha felt a small smile comes to his lips, "Alright."

The demon almost gasped. The feeling of relief was so great it was ebbing away the sadness and misery. 'Did I do that?' He gave his brother a shocked look. 'Do my words mean that much to him?'

Sesshomaru wanted to test this, but how? He certainly didn't want to hurt his brother, and indirectly hurt himself, so what could he say? He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. The words wouldn't come.

-----

In the forest, Katrina moved unseen through the trees. Her wounds were healed, thanks to a simple spell and her full demon blood. She wanted closer to the cave, to see exactly what had transpired after her attack.

Truly, she didn't care about the two men. This was all about competition to her. Mina had been her rival since their Lord Inutaishou's reign. She refused to let a human become her better.

The trickling of a stream told her she was close. She didn't dare go any farther. From her, she would be able to hear any conversation going on between the two.

'Come on, you two.' She thought, 'Hurry up!'

-----

Totosai yawned, stretched, then fell over onto the floor. "Goodnight." In a few moments, annoying snoring filled the room.

Mina just turned to look at him, then looked away. "Well, that was random." Myoga hopped onto her shoulder. "Indeed." The flea sighed, "Master Inuyasha doesn't look so well."

"Yeah, and Sesshomaru isn't doing so well either." She wrung her hands together. "Only another hour to go. They can make it."

-----

Inuyasha was so tired, but he couldn't go to sleep. The presence of his brother made him uneasy. 'Sesshomaru doesn't hate me anymore, I know that.' He gazed at the ring on his finger. 'Still, I can't forget, and I can't hope for more.'

'Not again.' Sesshomaru felt the sadness, and wondered what his brother thought of to make him so upset. 'Now is the time for the right words.' They still wouldn't come to him. He found himself speaking without a point again. "What are you thinking about?"

The human shifted, trying to get comfortable. "Just things."

"Tell me about them." The lord mentally shook his head. 'What am I doing?'

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Not much to tell. I'm thinkin' about those times we fought, and my friends. Things like that."

Sesshomaru found himself intrigued. "The times we fought?" He felt the sadness increase from his brother. 'Am I the reason for your sadness?'

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah, nothin' special."

'Ask the question.' Sesshomaru fought with himself. He knew he was going to regret asking, he just knew it. "At times, I have found you...More than interesting. What do you think of me?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, then started on his spiel. "You are cold, cruel, powerful, heartless, and arrogant. I can't stand you most of the time, because most of the time you're starting a fight with me!" He stopped to inhale a breath, not knowing that Sesshomaru had his head down, seemingly defeated.

"But sometimes, when you aren't so much like that, I think you have honor, and I like you too."

-----

Review, please.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/n: Sorry it took so long, everyone!

-----

Ch. 12

"Oh my god, oh my god, ohmygod!" Mina's ecstatic shouts and hops were mimicked by Totosai.

"Those stubborn brats finally-." Crack! Totosai hunched over in pain. "Oh! My back!"

"Come here, you old coot!" The sword-smith was enveloped in a big bear hug.

"Lady Mina, I can't breathe!"

"Oops, sorry!" She released her hold, then she put a fist up in the air. "Victory is-!...aw hell."

Myoga smiled, "This victory belongs to Katrina, doesn't it?"

"That reminds me."

-----

A certain cat smirked, 'Well, if it worked once, it should work again.' And with that, she began plotting her next attack. 'Next time, perhaps I will be able to bring out the beast in that half-breed.'

She noticed her spell's power was beginning to wane, so she used the shadows to disappear into the forest.

-----

"Oh no you don't!" Mina touched the mirror, letting a small cloud of purple haze drift into it. She turned to the others. "You wait here and watch them. I'm going to make sure that feline doesn't do something stupid again."

Myoga didn't like this idea. "But what should we do if something happens while you're gone?"

"I'll deal with it when I get back." There was a sound like electricity crackling in the air, then Mina disappeared into the mirror.

-----

Sesshomaru was too stunned to react. The words just kept replaying over and over in his head. "I like you too...I like you too..." He could feel it was the honest truth, and truly, he didn't need the bond to know that. Inuyasha would never lie about such a thing.

'Little brother, how long have you felt this way?' He wanted to ask, but he didn't.

Suddenly, rays of gold streaked into the cave. The demon watched as Inuyasha's hair turned into their shared silver, and the scent of his blood became that which he knew and...liked. 'That's going to take some getting used to.'

The pain was fading away, and the brothers let out soft sounds of relief in unison. All the bleeding steadily stopped, then the wounds healed in record time. Sesshomaru took off the bandages, feeling the smooth skin underneath his fingertips as he did. 'He's going to be alright.'

Inuyasha moved to get up. Something fell out of his haori, small, round and green. He picked it up and glanced at it almost accusingly. "Stupid thing."

Sesshomaru smirked, "You kept yours too?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha glared at the dream stone. 'What's nagging at me? I guess, it's cuz a witch must have given us these. Hey, wait a sec!'

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shot up and put the stone in front of his brother's eyes. "That witch blabbed about how we first met her at that Mystics forest, right?"

A befuddled, "Yes."

"Then it's got to be that Mina person. The same woman who gave us the stones. She has our swords."

-----

Totosai clutched at his head, "Oh no!"

Myoga frantically waved his arms, "Don't panic! Don't panic! Lady Mina will fix this, I'm sure of it!" His eyes started to tear up. "Please hurry, Lady Mina!"

-----

Katrina growled, feeling the shift of energy coming straight for her. With a small pop and blinding light, Mina landed right in front of her. "Well, the human has come out of her little hidey hole."

"Look who's talking! Slinking through the shadows like the coward you are."

Katrina sneered at her, "You acted no differently, attacking them with acid ogres no less."

"Not on Inuyasha's human night!" Mina stomped her foot. "You don't give a damn about him at all, do you?" Her hands began to glow angry amethyst.

"Not really," Katrina's claws glowed darkly yellow. "Our Lord was foolish to love that abomination, son or not."

"How dare you!" Mina threw a ball of swirling power at her foe's chest.

Katrina dodged most of the attack, but her arm was singed. Hissing in pain, the cat cracked her fingers, then leaped into the air over Mina. "Die!" She screamed, unleashing a torrent of lightning from her talons.

Mina brought up her arms, "Shield!" The lightning bounced off the invincible defense, and went back to its creator. The cat demon screeched as the blow hit her dead on. Mina took her chance, and threw a curse upon Katrina. "Change!"

With a loud crack of thunder, the demon morphed into her smaller, animal form. She landed in a tree, growling and hissing at Mina below her.

The human crossed her arms, and simply said, "Better get comfy in your true form, Katrina, you're stuck like that for the next hundred years. Unless, of course, you can figure out how to break the curse." She turned around and walked away.

-----

Sesshomaru had out his dream stone, rubbing it affectionately. "This doesn't make any sense."

Inuyasha threw his up in the air, then caught it as it dropped down. "I know. She gave us these things as gifts, right? And she said she knew our father. Maybe she lied about all that, though?"

"Possibly, but I doubt that." Sesshomaru looked at his brother's stone, then his again. "Do you still remember it?"

His brother smiled at the fond memory, "Yeah, I do." He stared into golden eyes. "I'm never going to forget, you know."

Sesshomaru found himself unable to look away, "Neither will I, little brother."

"Good," Inuyasha got to his feet. "Well, enough of this. Lets go find out what that witch wants."

-----

Review, please.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ch. 13

- - - - - - - - - -

The mirror shimmered and crackled as Mina stepped into her abode.

"Lady Mina!" Myoga hopped onto her shoulder. "They have figured out it is you who has taken the fangs. What are we going to do?"

She turned around to look at the mirror, "It's about time, I was getting worried."

Totosai blinked, "What?"

"Oh, I knew they could put two-and-two together. I have the perfect cover story." Mina picked up the swords with a cloud of magic. "I have to go meet them, now."

- - - - - - - - - -

They were running towards the edge of the forest. "You shouldn't fight."

"Why the hell not?!" Inuyasha noted how his brother was only a little way ahead of him. 'If he really wanted to, he could just fly over there and leave me behind...Bastard.'

Sesshomaru's normally stoic voice held a note of concern. "I might be too distracted to keep your demon powers at bay, Inuyasha."

"Oh," He frowned, chewing on his bottom lip. 'That makes sense, but I don't like the idea of just staying on the sidelines.' He let out a frustrated growl. "Damn I hate this!"

The demon lord didn't answer, but he felt the same way. This whole situation was unnerving to say the least. "We've arrived."

With a crackle of thunder, a figure appeared in the thick of the trees. "Welcome to my home, sons of Inutaishou."

"Witch," Sesshomaru spat as he approached her. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything." She scoffed, making the cloak sway around her covered face. "Especially not from you two."

"I don't get it." Inuyasha stepped forward, but still stayed behind his brother. "Why give us the stones, then go all evil on us?"

"You're not that bright, are you?" She crossed her arms, and shrugged. "Whatever, guess it couldn't hurt to spell it out for you. Those stones let me get inside your minds. That way, I could see if you two were worthy to wield your father's fangs."

With a sound of disgust and scorn, she said, "I found you lacking to say the least."

Until then, Sesshomaru thought he was just angry. Now, he was beyond furious! "Damn you." His eyes tinted red.

Unfazed, she went on talking. "Tell you what? If you can take the fangs from that tree behind me, you can be on your merry way, and I won't bother you anymore. Deal?"

Sesshomaru cracked out his lethal claws, "I do not 'deal' with humans."

"Heh, well then, if that's the way you want it." She readied to send a blasting attack.

Not hesitating, the demon lord unsheathed his Tokijin. "Inuyasha, get the fangs."

"Don't order me around!" He leapt onto a tree branch, hopped from one to another, heading towards the swords.

A sudden branch crashed into his stomach, knocking him down to the forest floor. "The hell-?"

"It's not that easy, boys." She gestured to the forest around her. "This place is my home, remember? Even the trees are your enemies here!"

Sesshomaru unleashed a strike at her, "Die, wench!"

She hastily shielded herself, "Not today!"

In a flash, Sesshomaru was in front of his sibling, slicing at branches descending upon them. "You're hurt," The pain wasn't bad compared to the others, but it wouldn't take much.

"Don't worry about me." Inuyasha was back on his feet, ready to fight. "She ain't that tough!" Inuyasha glanced at how far the tree was, "Damn it." Too far, with too many obstacles.

Another violent blast came at them, easily deflected. "Just stay out of the way." Sesshomaru rushed at her, intending to cut her head clean off her shoulders.

She managed to duck just in time, but her hood was sliced off instead. 'Oh no!' She gasped, as Sesshomaru turned to look at her.

He had a hitch in his breath. "Mina?" He was surprised, but that didn't last long. "I thought you had died years ago." He brought his sword up to attack again.

Inuyasha sliced an attacking branch. "You know her?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Mina stuck out her tongue at him, "You're not my favorite person either!"

Curious, Inuyasha asked, "Who is she?"

"A favored servant of Father's. She's human, but her powers can give her a very long life."

"Why don't you like her?"

"She exists."

Mina gathered up her power into a blasting attack, "God, I hate you!"

Taking his chance, Inuyasha went for her from the side. "Shut up and die already!"

She effortlessly knocked him away. "You're so pathetic!"

Sheer agony laced through the boy. He fell to the ground, tried to get up, but could only groan. Sesshomaru charged at her, "Such a nuisance!" He readied with Poison Claws.

She shielded herself and jumped away. Seeing an opportunity, Sesshomaru concentrated, and quickly stole the pain away from Inuyasha. He hissed, feeling his body getting weaker from the drain. 'This has to end soon.'

Recovered, Inuyasha saw Mina moving back. "You're not gettin away!" He dashed over, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

His claws slashed into her arm. "Ahhh!" She jumped away from him, tears brimming her eyes. "I was too careless."

Suddenly, Sesshomaru was practically in her face, "Die."

She dodged his claws, whirled around, and hit him square in the chest with her power. He let out a roar as he flew back, hitting a tree and knocking it over.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha ran towards him.

Mina aims, ready to shoot the defenseless boy. 'Please, let my instincts be right!'

The demon lord saw what was about to happen, "No!" He tries to get up, but something sharp has a hold of his shirt. "Tetsusaiga..." It pulsed at him.

"Die, half-breed!" She built up her energy for a big attack.

It never happened, "Wind Scar!"

"Ahhh!" Mina screamed as the white light if power surrounded her. Sesshomaru watched as she was flown back into the forest, beyond his sight. Tetsusaiga crackled around his hand, so he released the blade.

"She's not dead." He moved to go after her.

"Hey! Don't!" Inuyasha blocked his path. "We won, alright? We'll get her later."

"Not until she pays." He tried to move his brother out of the way, but when his hand connected-. "Ah!" He dropped to his knees.

Inuyasha got down to his level, "Come on, don't be stupid." He looked at the singes on the injured hand. "Let's just get our swords and go."

"No," The demon gasped, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Come on," Inuyasha gently cupped the hand in his own. "You've done enough."

Sesshomaru looked at him, and Inuyasha returned the gaze. For once, they actually understood each other.

After a few seconds, the demon lord's gruff voice ordered. "Enough, let's go."

"What did I say? Don't order-!"

"I don't listen to useless ramblings." Sesshomaru grabbed his Tensusaiga. "Get your fang."

"Argh!" Inuyasha picked up the blade, reluctantly doing as he was told. Without letting his brother see, he smiled. 'Sometimes, I can't help but like him.'

- - - - - - - - - -

Mina screamed as a searing sensation consumed her body. 'Oh, god!' She tried to shield herself, but failed miserably as she was thrown back by the force of the blast. Tumbling, rolling, over and over again. 'Please!'

Darkness...darkness... 'I've stopped.'

She opened her eyes. It took effort, but she could do it. 'Why am I not dead?'

Something warm against her skin, on her chest. She discreetly felt around. "Oh," she let out a relieved sigh. "The medallion." Mina smiled, though she was bruised and battered.

'Inutaishou, always looking out for me.'

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Okay, the end is coming. It might be the next chapter or it might not, I'm dunno.

Tell me: Do you guys utterly despise Mina? Or is she an okay character? Do you want a continuation, or should I just stop this story when it ends?

Thanks for reading, everybody. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

- - - - - - - - - -

Ch.14

- - - - - - - - - -

Mina stumbled through the mirror. She looked up, finding Myoga and Totosai giving her concerned looks. She sighed, and limped over to a nearby chair.

Purple power gently covered her body, healing her wounds. Finally, when it didn't hurt to breathe, she softly said, "I don't really hate him. You know that right?"

Totosai looked at Myoga, who returned the shared gaze. "It's pretty obvious to us, Lady Mina."

Myoga piped up, "It was pretty clear to our lord too, wasn't it? Choosing you for this mission was the best idea he ever had."

"Thanks," Mina took off her damaged cape, mumbling under her breath. "Still, _he_ can't know that, so you two," She glared at the also meddling duo. "Had better not spill the beans."

Neither met her gaze as they answered. "Of course not!"

Mina gave them a look that said, 'I don't buy it.' However, she wasn't going to push the issue, as she was back to thinking about the new lord of the western lands. 'Sesshomaru,' she thought, '...deserves better than me. A demoness of worth and power.' She smiled tragically, "Still it hurts..."

Myoga got the wrong idea, "Huh? Where do you hurt? I know of a healer not far from here." Totosai nodded, "Yes, a healer would be a good idea. You were very lucky to survive all that."

"Oh, don't worry! I'll be fine!" She smiled, trying to hide the fact that it hurt to grin. "But if it will ease your minds..."

"We're on it!" Myoga saluted, "Never fret, Lady Mina, help is on its way."

Totosai and his companion left through the door, "See ya soon!"

Mina rolled her eyes, as she was fully capable of healing herself. Feeling a bit restless, she mumbled to herself. "I need to make it up to them. That fight probably brought them closer than ever..." She snapped her fingers. "I got it!"

- - - - - - - - - -

They had gone back to the cave. Inuyasha was sitting with his back to a cave wall. He fiddled with the ring on his finger, and looked up to his brother. Sesshomaru was standing at the entrance, his usual mask in place. He felt eyes upon him, and turned around.

Truly, he wasn't ignoring the boy, he just had that damn witch on his mind. Foolish woman, she had always fought with him, and every time he felt the loser, even if he had won the duel.

Trying to force such thoughts away, he asked, "What is it?" He inwardly cringed at his tone. 'Why do I sound so angry?'

Uncertain, Inuyasha asked, "How's your hand?"

At first, the demon didn't know what he was talking about. When he remembered that his only hand had third degree burns on it not an hour ago, he brought it up to show the healed skin. "It's fine."

Inuyasha adopted one of his brother's eyebrow quirks, "What's with you?"

The demon lord wanted to growl, but restrained himself. "Nothing."

His younger brother didn't believe it. "Whatever you say," Inuyasha looked at his hand, "Guess you'll be needing this back." He slipped the ring off, and felt a pang of loss. 'And it was only yesterday I couldn't wait to get rid of it.'

Sesshomaru held out his hand, "Yes, I do"

Reluctantly, the boy dropped the Runed Ring back into its owner's hand. "Thanks, I guess, for-."

"We're brothers." Sesshomaru locked eyes with Inuyasha. "That's the only reason I bothered." He slid the ring into its rightful place, before turning away. "Now hurry up before I leave you behind."

"Hey!" Inuyasha stood quickly, "Wait up! Sesshomaru!" He ran to catch up.

- - - - - - - - - -

Crash! Bang! Mina threw various items out of her cabinets. "Stupid scroll!" Jar, jar, box, vase, crash! Break! "Where are you?" Bam! "Ah ha!" She held up a parchment in victory. "Renewal Energy Spell."

She went over to the mirror, and waved her hand in front. "Alright, boys," Mina grinned mischievously, "This'll make up for everything. I promise!"

- - - - - - - - - -

They arrived at the campsite by sundown. Kagome was standing in the same spot she had been the day they had left. Inuyasha smiled brightly as he stopped in front of her. "Hey, Kagome."

"Hey yourself." She smiled back, happy that he came back in one piece. "How'd it go?"

"Eh, okay I guess." He affectionately patted Tetsusaiga. "Got my sword back," He sighed, "But the witch got away."

"That's a shame." She looked behind him. "You got your fang back too, Sesshomaru?"

He ignored her question, "Follow me." He glared at her, "There's something I wish to discuss with you."

Kagome felt someone step over her grave. She looked pleadingly at Inuyasha, who didn't look comfortable with the situation. "Uh, go ahead. Just call if you need me."

Not one to let fear rule her (well, not most of the time) she gulped, and followed Sesshomaru.

Once they were far enough away, he started talking. "It's so obvious he cares about you." Sesshomaru fixed his best icy stare at her. "And I don't like it."

Kagome willed her knees to stay strong, and her feet to stay in place. 'Don't run away! Do not run away!' She said, "I care about him, too, if it helps."

The demon lord increased his glare. "You're a human woman, a priestess no less. You two shouldn't even be speaking to one another."

Kagome felt her anger rearing its ugly head, "Yes, we're very different, but that's why we like each other in the first place." She stomped her foot. "Who are you to question us anyway?"

Sesshomaru just scoffed, "I hate your weakness. Relying on my Inuyasha to save you, it's pathetic."

'Is he even listening to me?' She clenched her fists, "I admit, I'm not very strong, but I'm hardly helpless! And I saved Inuyasha from Kikyo's spell, from-."

"You did that?" Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly held nothing but pure surprise.

"Uh," Kagome wondered, 'He didn't know that?' She answered, "Yes."

Sesshomaru just stared at her, seemingly taken aback. After a few seconds, he closed his eyes. "I see." When he finally looked at her, he didn't seem so cold anymore. "Well, if that's the case," He turned to walk away. "Tell him we will see each other soon."

And with that, he disappeared into the night.

Kagome was so confused. 'I don't get it. What was all that about?" She shook her head and walked back to Inuyasha.

"So?" He asked, very curious. "What'd he want to talk to you about?"

"Um," Kagome sighed, "Just some stuff about me." And you, and us. "Don't worry about it." She tried to smile again, "He already left. He said to tell you that you two will see each other soon."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Can't be normal and say 'goodbye' to my face like everyone else."

Kagome smiled at that. Then she remembered, "By the way, the cute cat that was here, it's gone now. Have you seen it?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Rin ran over to him, smiling jubilantly, "Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" She stopped just in front of him. "I missed you."

Every single time, without fail, that simple act managed to warm his heart. Of course, he'd never admit it. "Rin, did you behave?"

"Yes," She put a finger over her lips. "Master Jaken needs his sleep. He had to fight off a weevil demon today."

Sesshomaru raised his brows, "I see. Shouldn't you be getting rest as well?"

Rin giggled, "Yes, I will." She tilted her head. "You seem happy, Lord Sesshomaru."

The demon lord just gave her 'the look'. "No stalling. Go to sleep."

Rin sighed, "Fine." She went over to her designated tree. "You look tired to, my lord. Please get some rest."

- - - - - - - - - -

An incantation was whispered through the night. A spell made to awaken the stones for one final task. Neither brother was aware of it, though they were lulled into an unusual slumber.

When the dreamscape descended, they both felt the magic surround them. They were sitting beneath a sakura tree, not far from the cave. Side by side, they gazed into nothing but white.

Inuyasha laid his head upon his brother's shoulder. "It's just a dream."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "Right." And his head fell gently atop his brother's.

The End

- - - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes:

Wow, I actually completed this. Ending a story is harder than I thought, but I did it! Thank you readers and reviewers, I couldn't have done it without you guys encouraging me the whole way.

As for a continuation, it's a big maybe. It depends upon how many want one, so tell me if you do, okay?

Until whenever, TTYL!

P.S. By the way, since I know somebody's going to ask, Sesshomaru was trying to scare Kagome away from Inuyasha. Yeah, that little 'talk' was actually just his issue with Kagome being his brother's weakness. Just like Inu's mom was their Dad's weakness, get it? Since Kagome is the one who saved his brother, one more than one occasion, she gets his approval, for now.


End file.
